A Night I'll Never Forget
by sweetiepie1709
Summary: Hailey isn't a "good" teenager. Not at all. She is a trouble maker. When her parents say she can't go to a Halloween party as a punishment for a babysitting mishap, she sneaks out. But she soon wishes she hadn't. NOT MARY SUE! Please review! D


**Hi everyone! I've been writing stories for a long time, but this is the first time I've ever did something on FanFiction. I hope it doesn't suck too much. =P Anyways, enjoy!**

**Editor's Note: This is NOT Mary Sue, if that's what you're thinking. I HATE those lovey-dovey stories on here with Michael and some overly-perfect OC. This story is about Michael Myers and a teenage girl, who is somewhat of a slut. And that normally leads to death or serious injury, in a horror movie. **

Chapter One

"Oh no, Hailey. You CAN NOT be serious about this," gasped my friend, Bree.

"Yes I am!" I smirked. "Now shut up and watch. This is gonna be great!" Sure enough, it was. As the little boy got closer to the bushes I was hiding in, my other friend, Krystal, best known as Krys, whispered to me. "Hailey, this is SO mean. You KNOW he's terrified of clowns!"

"And?" I said, turning to glare at her. "That's the whole point! I'm gonna scare the shit outta this little monster!" Krys and Bree shook their heads, while I got out the fake blood and put it on the plastic- but real looking- knife I was holding. I was dressed as a clown for Halloween, for the sole purpose of this very moment. That little kid, Troy, who I was about to scare the living daylights out of, had previously snitched on me when I was babysitting him. It's kind of a long story, but here's what happened:

Troy's parents were going out for the night, and they needed a babysitter. Bree, who babysat herself, told me I should do it. Babysitting apparently makes you a lot of money, according to Bree.

"But I have no idea how to babysit at all, Bree," I had said in response. "You of all people should know that." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay then... how about I come with you?" she said. "I'll help you, but you have to give me half of the money."

I considered her offer for a moment, wondering if it was worth it. Finally, I nodded. "Okay," I said. Bree bubbled up with enthusiasm. "SWEET!" I rolled by eyes again, and called the number on the ad. I met the parents and Troy, who looked all innocent at first, and they left, leaving emergency contact information for me to use if I had to.

It went pretty well. About 15 minutes after the parents left, I called Bree and told her to come on over. She snuck in through the window, and I introduced her to Troy. "This is my friend, Bree," I had said. "She's gonna play games with you and all that stuff." He looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Mom said you couldn't have any friends over!"

I tried to make my tone sound excited. "Guess what, Troy? I'm in charge of you now, so we get to do whatever we want tonight!" I grinned at him. He just scowled. "I'm still telling!" he shouted in my face, and ran away.

I looked over to Bree. She mouthed, "Don't worry, he won't tell." I nodded and went to watch TV, and left Bree with all of the work. Okay, so maybe it was a bit unfair, but hey, I was still paying her for it.

About 4 hours later, I got a call from Troy's mom, saying she and her husband would be home in a few minutes. I got up and ran over to where Bree was, who was playing Candyland with Troy. Troy looked happy, and I sighed in relief. Apparently, Bree was right. He wouldn't tell. I signaled to Bree that she had to leave, like, _right now._ She got up from the game and smiled at Troy. "Sorry kid, but I have to go. Maybe I can come over sometime, just you and me." With that, she exited the same way she came in, through the window. _Just in time, too,_ I thought, as Troy's mom and dad pulled up in the driveway. I smoothed down my shirt and jeans, and opened the door for the parents.

They seemed pretty pleased, and asked me to babysit again sometime. I said I would. Just as I was about to step through the door, I heard Troy say:

"Hailey didn't watch me at all! She just sat down and watched TV while she had a friend climb through the window and watch for her!"

I froze. The parents glared. I never got my money. And I was pissed.

Troy got closer and closer to where I was hiding. Time to strike. As he stood, like, literally right where I wanted him, I jumped out. "Gahhhhhh-RAH!" I screeched in his face. He screamed in terror and ran away, dropping his bag of candy as he did so. Seeing it, I exclaimed, "Double-score! Oh yeah!" and grabbed his bag, emptying it into mine. My own bag was considerably heavier. I grinned. Krys and Bree looked at me with disappointed expressions.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Now we have more candy for the party!"

"Hailey... that was so mean," said Krys.

"C'mon Krys, he totally deserved it! He technically ROBBED me and Bree of money! Don't you agree, Bree?"

"Well, I'm kind of pissed that he snitched, Hailey, but that was just mean, like Krys said."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are SUCH pushovers!" I said, and I walked away, grumbling. Now that I had extracted my revenge against the little brat, all I was focusing on now was the Halloween party that was happening later tonight. I couldn't get over the fact that I was chosen to come, and not Bree or Krys. Ha! For once, I was favorited above the goody-two shoes that were my friends. I just couldn't help myself; I HAD to brag about it. It was cruel, but totally fun, especially around Krys. She REALLY wanted to be accepted by the popular kids, and that chance had slipped through her fingers once I'd been chosen. She had been crying for weeks about it.

While I was thinking about this, I thought I saw someone watching me behind a tree. My instant thought was it was Krys or Bree, trying to pull a prank on ME. The bitches. "Come on, you losers. I can see you there! You're in plain sight, for crying out loud!" I jumped behind the tree, certain I had caught them. "FOUND YOU!" But there was no one there. "Krys? Bree?" I called out. No answer. "Okay guys, I'm sorry. Seriously, I mean it, I really am! Now come out!" Still no answer.

"Ugh, whatever," I grumbled. "Fine, don't reveal yourself! You immature assholes!" I continued on my way home, not giving the incident a second thought.

**Well, there you go! My first chapter. =D I hope you liked the story so far; Hailey can certainly be a bitch. XD Please review!**

**~DJ Dani Bananie 3**


End file.
